Confusiones
by Meisuke
Summary: Mi primer TakuRan que me atrevo a subir, no le daré lata con comentarios


Confusiones

Esta es otra de mis grandes ideas, ok quizás no. Esto trata de un Takuran casi de amor imposible. Trata de que Shindou cree que a Kirino le gusta Kariya y que Kirino cree que a Shindou le gusta Tsurugi, y siempre su amor ha sido correspondido, pero a falta de valor de ambos lados, ninguno averigua la verdad, espero no sea aburrido y todo eso.

Sus ojos miraban aquella escena, no sabía si eran celos, pero si sentía que no podía soportar más eso, se preguntaba que tenía la otra persona que no tuviera él. Era desesperante para él pensar y tener que soportar que su amado no lo quisiera, sentía que el corazón se le derretía de apoco, que alguien perforaba con estacas a cada instante su pobre corazón... ¿Quien podría soportar ese dolor?

-¿Por qué? ¿Dime la razón por la que debo pasar por esto?- Se decía a si mismo al mirar a su mejor amigo siendo molestado por el chico de primer año.

Los ojos turquesa miraban atentamente a cada orden dada por su amado capitán, no podía dejar de sentir envidia al no ser delantero y estar todo tiempo con él, le enfermaba el hecho de que él no lo quería. Quien quisiera ser ese seed de pelo azulado y compartir jugadas con él.

-Porque amigo mío, quisiera estar contigo a cada instante, pero…-prácticamente gruñendo al recordar el nombre de esa persona mirando de reojo al peli rosa

Ambos pensaban – ¿Por qué? ¿Tan malo es amar a mi mejor amigo?- La presión de ambos de creer que no podían estar uno junto al otro

-El es tan seguro de sí mismo, quisiera tener su voluntad de superar sus miedos- Se decía mientras que practicaba la defensa

-Quisiera que sus ojos solo me miraran a mí, no quiero compartirlos con nadie- Pensó mientas lanzaba molesto el balón hacia la portería.

-Hey capitán, no me parece que este muy feliz de jugar soccer- dijo el peli azul serio ante el enojo del castaño

-De que hablas, solo que no me siento bien, es todo- Se dirigió hacia las bancas

-Capitán no me deje hablando solo- Lo persuadió molestándolo un poco y tomando su hombro

-No me apetece hablar de mis asuntos, solo déjame descansar un momento- Le contesto un poco molesto

-Está bien, pero creo saber porque estas así, Shindou…- Soltó el hombro del castaño y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- Sonrojándose un poco al sentirse descubierto por el chico de ojos ámbar y tomando su brazo para que terminara de hablar –Exijo que me digas lo que sabes, según tú-

-Ahahaha no es obvio, te gusta el defensa numero 3, se te nota a leguas que estas celoso de Masaki- Dijo casi burlón –Pero no te preocupes guardare tu secreto- Le sonrió de medio lado.

-No digas tonterías, él es mi amigo, como podría estar celoso- Miró en otra dirección –Además creo que le gusta una chica o eso creo-

Soltándose del castaño – ¡Ha! No me hagas reír, es obvio que tu le gustas también, solo les falta valor para decirse las cosas, no soy bueno en esto, pero ten las agallas para hablarle del tema, creo que por algo te respeto ahora como capitán, trata de no decepcionarme- Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Matsukaze

*¿Que habrá querido decir?, pues como le voy a gustar es más que claro que no es así, debe estar equivocado* Caminó hasta las bancas tomo una toalla y una botella para refrescarse y secarse el sudor. Miro otra vez al peli-rosa y pensó *Es la luz de mi vida ya hace mucho tiempo, no puedo creerle así como así a Tsurugi* al darse cuenta de que Kirino lo había mirado lo saludo con la mano y le brindo una sonrisa.

Mientras que el peli-rosa pensaba en…

-Porque se atrevió a tocar a mi querido Shindou, no quiero que nadie lo toque exceptuando yo- Se dijo a si mismo mientras miraba la escena sin saber que pasaba.

-Hey Kirino-senpai que le pasa, esta distraído eh- El peli-Turquesa sonrió maliciosamente mientras empezaba a picar el brazo del más alto.

-No es nada, corta con eso, sabes me molesta que mi piquen así- Lo miró algo molesto

-No será que…- Riendo más y observando de reojo al capitán –Kirino-Senpai esta celoso- Dijo mientras le pegaba codazos en las costillas

El oji-turquesa se sonrojo al instante y tapo la boca del más bajo –No digas tonterías, Shindou es solo mi mejor amigo y nada más- *Eso es lo que más quisiera, pero soy su amigo* Pensó

Se soltó de las manos del contrario –No sea tan duro consigo mismo, acéptelo, además creo que lo mira mucho y se nota que gusta de ti- Se rió pícaramente y se alejo un poco –Yo que Ud. aprovecharía que está solo en este momento-

Kirino tomo las palabras de Kariya muy enserio –Tan notorio es mi amor hacia él, pero tiene razón… Aprovechare que está solo, además hace un momento me sonrió, se que era para ese saludo- Se aproximo hacia donde estaba el castaño.

-Kirino pensé que seguirías entrenando con Kariya- Le sonrió mientras lo observaba con sigilo mientras se sentaba junto a él

-No, es que necesito tomar un descanso, además me…- Al ver el sonrojo en Shindou pasaron muchas imágenes por su cabeza *Tsurugi: Capitán eres tan lindo, Shindou: No digas eso Tsurugi, deberemos guardar en secreto nuestra relación, Tsurugi: Me gusta cuando te sonrojas, Shindou: No digas tonterías* Pensó en algún dialogo cursi –Me agrada pasar tiempo contigo, aunque Shindou estas algo sonrojado- Lo miró algo confundido aunque ya se había imagino otra cosa.

*Maldición ese Tsurugi hizo de que me sonrojara y no puedo decirle a Kirino que por hablar de él estoy así, debo pensar en algo rápido* Lo miró y sonrió –No es nada, es solo el calor- Le sonrió aun más para disimular y evadir la pregunta –Pero tu igual estas algo sonrojado Kirino-

-Bueno, si tu lo dices, sabes que confío en ti- Dijo mientras tocaba su hombro y le sonreía cálidamente –Si, es el calor, dame tu botella un momento- Al recibirla tomo mucha agua para distraerse, pero al darse cuenta que había tomado de la botella de Shindou, se atraganto

-Kirino, no te ves nada bien- Lo ayudo y… ¡Como no hacerlo! –Creo que debes tomarte las cosas con calma- Se dio cuenta de que el peli-rosa había tomado agua desde su botella, eso quería decir que era casi un beso indirecto y le daba más vergüenza.

-S-Shindou no es nada, mejor iré a lavarme la cara- Salió corriendo al ver que tenía a su capitán tan cerca…*Shindou porque eres así conmigo, me lastimas mucho, quiero estar contigo, pero más que un amigo* Se repetía mientras corría.

K-Kirino… ¡Espera!…- Miró como se alejaba de él – ¿Fue algo que dije?…Lo sabía… él no me quiere, si no, no huiría de mi de esa forma- Se lamentó un poco y al sentarse en la banca apretó sus puños que estaban sobre sus rodillas.

Espero le haya gustado, me esmere en crear algo ingenioso, agradezco que se tomen un poco de su tiempo en leerlo, el segundo capitulo esta escribiéndose, pero no tengo tanto tiempo para ello, por eso no lo tendré tan pronto como espero uwu


End file.
